Many client computing devices today host multiple applications, depending on user's needs, tastes, and preferences. Some of these applications, such as instant messaging, email, social media, and others may include providing content to users or facilitating communications between the users. The content or communications are often delivered to the client computing devices, through a messaging service. Examples of content may include notifications about messages from other users or services, weather or traffic reports, stock quotes, news alerts, and the like. The messaging services may reside on servers located remotely from the serviced client devices. In some instances, the messaging services may be configured to deliver content in a “push” fashion.
In some instances, e.g., following a period of inactivity, a client device may enter a lock mode of operation, in which at least some of the device functionalities may become inaccessible in order to conserve battery life and/or processing power. While the screen is off, the client device may receive messages, such as emails, social media notifications and telephone calls, which may cause the device to become operational to notify the user of the received message. Receiving messages require resources, which need battery power. Embodiments discussed herein can solve a number of problems, including improving battery life of mobile devices that receive messages.